


A Stranger in Moomin Valley

by FeralSnufkin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe where Snufkin doesn't exist, Established Relationship, Snufkin Angst, Snufkin is conflicted, The author chose not to add anymore tags as not to give away the plot, We Love Snork Maiden in This House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralSnufkin/pseuds/FeralSnufkin
Summary: Snufkin has always felt tied to Moomin Valley, for better or for worse. But sometimes he wishes he was as free as he used to be before he met the Moomins.Everything changes when he wakes up in a world like his own but where he doesn't exist.





	1. Dream a Better Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!! I found inspiration for this story too! This one is inspired by Avril-Circus who draws literally the BEST Joxter fan art (Especially with their amazing fashion sense) They made a specific fan art of Snufkin falling into the river and coming into the Over The Garden Wall world and I couldn't help the thought bunnies that escaped. 
> 
> Check them out here: https://twitter.com/gaelleavril?lang=en

Snufkin didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping for or when he’d started snoozing but he woke with his hat on his face and the sun warming his clothes. The winter snow had already melted around him leaving the ground slightly wet. The fresh smell of mud and drying trees lingered in his nose. 

He sat up and groaned. There was a dull ache in his back that didn’t seem to disappear no matter how much he rubbed it. The sun was already high overhead and Snufkin collected his things. Moomin would already be waiting for him when he finally got to Moomin Valley. As sure as Snufkin was that the sun would rise tomorrow, he knew that every Spring would come with fresh air, fresh flowers, and Moomin running down the hill to greet him. 

It quickly became a tradition for Snufkin to return and spend the warmer seasons with his friends. In many ways, Snufkin was a boat adrift at sea but Moomin Valley was an anchor. He could come and go as he pleased. 

Snufkin paused as he rolled up his bedroll. A sour taste settled in his mouth. He knew that last fact wasn’t entirely true. Every Winter, Moomin begged him to stay. Every Winter, he considered it. And every Winter, the steps he put between them felt more and more guilt ridden. He didn’t go to Moomin Valley in the Spring just because he wanted to. He went because he was expected to. Because there, on the old bridge, was a young moomintroll with fur as soft and white as clouds and he would wait every day like clockwork until Snufkin arrived. 

The harmonica in Snufkin’s pocket called to him and he pulled it out. He placed it against his lips. The birds continued to tweet away. They usually fell silent, waiting for the first tune of spring. Snufkin didn’t mind. He didn’t particularly like an audience anyway but he was used to having one. People liked to stare at him. Most people thought he was odd. Even Moomin thought he was odd. He called it ‘endearing’ but Snufkin was smart enough to read between the lines. 

With the Harmonica against his lips, Snufkin hesitated. He didn’t have a tune. He always had a tune. But nothing came to mind. Puzzled, Snufkin looked down at his harmonica before sighing. He’d think of something. He’d need something to give the birds. 

Snufkin looked down at himself as he walked. He was caked in mud from the waist down. Moominmamma was going to take one look at him and hose him down in the front yard like an animal. 

His feet carried him down the path like it did every year and soon Moomin House appeared over the hillside. The first look at Moomin House always did something funny to Snufkin’s heart. It filled his heart to the brim with something sweet and something sour like Moominmamma’s homemade lemonade. He smiled to himself and adjusted his bag. His harmonica burned a hole in his pocket but he didn’t want to pull it out yet. He still didn’t have a tune. 

Snufkin stopped at the end of the hill, overlooking the bridge. 

Moomin wasn’t there. A familiar porcupine with large sharp black quills sat in his place. It looked up at him with shiny eyes like the marbles Sniff collected and played with.

Snufkin frowned. He went to the bridge and sat down on the bridge beside the porcupine. “Hello, Mr. Porcupine. Am I’m dreaming?” 

“Are you?” The porcupine asked. 

Snufkin thought about it. He could feel the sun on his skin just as well as he could feel it when he was awake. He’d never been able to count in his dreams. He looked down at his fingers and counted. “Everything seems to be in order,” He flexed his fingers. “I’m awake.” Snufkin said matter of factly. 

The Porcupine got up from Moomin’s place on the bridge and began to waddle away.

“You’re not going to tell me that I’ve been forgotten?” Snufkin said as he began to pass him. The Porcupine had always been a thorn in his side in his dreams. It felt silly to ask the actual porcupine but he needed to know. 

The Porcupine paused. He looked back. In the deep black shine of his eyes, Snufkin saw himself. “You can’t be forgotten in a place where you’re a stranger.” The Porcupine said. 

The Porcupine trotted away. A quill stuck Snufkin as it passed. He winced pulling it free. Redness covered the tip. 

He was bleeding. 

It hurt but Moominmamma would have a bandage for him. It wouldn’t be the first time he came home with an injury.

Snufkin looked up at Moomin House. It was still mid day. Moominmamma was probably baking but he couldn’t smell caramelizing sugar in the air. The smell always lingered like perfume when she was in the kitchen. The soft smell of a home cooked meal was something that Snufkin treasured. It was easily one of his favorite smells. Like the soil after it rains or the smell of Moomin’s fur coat when he snoozes in the sun all day. Sunkissed and sleepy smelling. 

Pulling the harmonica from his lips, Snufkin began a tune to that image. One part sleepy, two parts sunshine, and for the rest, just the great delight of waking up at Moomin’s side and liking it. The tune drifted through the air and Snufkin waited. 

He waited. And he waited. And he waited. 

But Moomin never came out. 

Snufkin let the melody go and the world drifted into silence around him. Moomin might still be sleeping. Snufkin felt a little upset with himself for expecting so much. Moomin would come out when he wanted to. Snufkin was used to being alone. He could handle a few more minutes of it before having to spend two entire seasons with him. 

He grimaced to himself over the bitter sounding words. He liked spending the seasons with Moomin. He did. He hadn’t expected his life to find this level of stasis but he’d made his peace with it. He used to spend his Spring and Summer in far off lands, never the same place twice. There was a lot of world to discover after all. But now, his summers were here whether he liked it or not because a certain Moomin expected him and he’d throw himself into the river before he disappointed his Moomintroll. 

Snufkin huffed. He brought out his fishing line. He might as well get dinner while he waited. He set his harmonica down. He readied his lure and looked over the edge of the bridge. 

His eyes connected with his reflection. The fishing pole slipped out of his hand and landed in the water, disrupting his image. 

He was older looking with sharper eyes and a face that reminded him of his father. His hair was collecting a few strands of white. How much time had passed? How long had he been asleep? 

A single thought shot through Snufkin’s mind like an arrow. 

He’d abandoned Moomin. 

He scrambled up. His foot kicked his harmonica clean into the water but he didn’t notice. His mind only focused on Moomin. He ran to the porch of Moomin House and grabbed the knob. He’d open the door and everything would be okay. Moomin would come running down the stairs and throw himself at him. Snufkin’s body slammed into the door. He fell back and his hat tumbled off his head. 

Moomin House was locked. 

Snufkin stared at the closed door. His breathing intensified. “Moomintroll?” He tried to stay calm. “Moomintroll? He hopped up and pounded on the door. 

The door opened. 

“Moominpappa?” Snufkin said. It looked like him but his hat was missing. 

The Moomin looked Snufkin up and down. “Can I help you?” 

Snufkin recognized that voice. It followed him everywhere, in the back of his mind so much that it had become a part of him as his own now. “Moomintroll? Is that you?” 

“Are you alright, sir?” Moomin asked. “You look pale. Would you like to come in?” 

The same soft voice had dropped an octave but Snufkin was certain he was talking to his Moomintroll. He nodded, unable to speak. Something was very wrong. But Moomin offering him a hand inside was as natural to him as breathing and he stepped into the house. 

A small fluff of white darted past Snufkin’s feet and he stumbled to avoid stepping on them. Another ran by. Baby Moomins. Snufkin had never seen them before. His anxiety shot higher as they ran up the stairs. 

“Snork Maiden?” Moomin called into the house. 

“Snork Maiden?” Snufkin echoed. He felt like a parrot.

An older looking Snorkmaiden stepped into the room. Her blonde hair was longer and her eyes were older. She was still as pretty as Snufkin remembered. She was wearing a familiar apron. 

“Hello.” She said, soft and kind. “A friend of yours, dear? Would you two like some tea?” 

“What is going on?” Snufkin mumbled to himself as he was herded into the kitchen. Everything looked almost right like staring at two pictures with tiny details changed and trying to spot the differences. The tea was the same blueberry flavor but Snorkmaiden had added more honey than Moominmamma would have. There were more snowdrops in vases around the house. Snufkin took one look around the room and missed Moominmamma terribly. 

He looked at the two across the table. A question sat in his throat and threatened to choke him. He didn’t know what would happen once he asked. But he needed to. He needed to know what was happening. Taking a deep breath, Snufkin looked at Moomin. “Do you know who I am?” He asked. 

Moomin and Snork Maiden looked at each other and then at him. “No, but making new friends is always nice.” 

Snufkin stared down at his tea. His last swallow went down hard like a rock in his throat. His heart drummed in his chest. His anchor was gone. He was adrift. 

“Sir,” Snork Maiden said. “Are you alright?” 

Snufkin looked up. No, no he wasn’t. 


	2. A Different Moomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin needs to figure out what's going on, Moomin wants to help.

“So, you’re saying you’re from a different world where I’m your best friend?” Moomin said scratching his ears. 

Snufkin nodded. Snorkmaiden finished bangaging his arm and he thanks her in a soft voice. 

She smiled at him and went back to making their tea. She set a cup of tea in front of Moomin. “That’s an incredible story.” 

Moomin smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back wider before going back to the counter to pour herself a cup. 

“Something like that.” He answered. He stared at his reflection in the tea and couldn’t believe what he saw there. It wasn’t him at all. None of this was right. He wasn’t supposed to be old. He was supposed to come back in the spring to Moomin’s laughter and Moominmamma’s hugs and a pat on the back from Moominpappa. He could hear the rapid footsteps of children he didn’t know upstairs. Everything felt constricting, the way his skin itched when he needed to go away for a while. But now, there would be no home to return to. 

“Do you need to go outside?” Moomin asked. 

Snufkin’s eyes zeroed in on him. “Why would you ask me that?” 

“You look uncomfortable in here.” Moomin took another sip of tea. He rubbed his chin in a very Moominpappa kind of way. Snufkin briefly wondered where Moominpappa was. He didn’t know if he wanted the answer. 

Snork Maiden set out a large cake. “Are you sure you’re alright?” She gently pressed her paw to his forehead. “You look a little pale but you don’t feel warm.” 

“I’m fine.” Snufkin moved away from the touch. He stood up quickly. “I shouldn't have bothered you. I’ll be going now.” 

Moomin stood with him. “It’s no trouble at all.” He opened the door. Snork Maiden caught Moomin’s arm. The two shared a look. 

Snufkin swallowed a bad taste in his mouth. He and Moomin used to share looks like that. He used to know exactly what Moomin was thinking. He knew his Moomintroll like the back of his hand. The only barrier they’d ever had between them was the ones Snufkin himself had made to keep his distance. Now, he was far from home. It occurred to him that it was only now that he was willing to call the Moomin House home. In the moments when it was gone and he was alone. 

“I’ll come with you.” Moomin said. He nodded to Snork Maiden and she smiled. 

“You will?” Snufkin said. 

“Of course,” Moomin said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. “We don’t turn away people who need us.” 

Snufkin pursed his lips. Moomin was kind whether he knew who he was or not. It made his heart ache that he couldn’t reach over and hug him. 

Moomin reached out a hand. He caught one of the two children as they darted by. “Pappa is going on an adventure. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Mamma.” 

The other child quickly came running and they each had a billion questions. One of them looked at Snufkin over curiously. 

Snufkin stared back, just as curious. The children were puffy and soft looking with tufts of blonde hair and Moomin’s eyes. They were beautiful. They looked very similar to the baby pictures of Moomin Moominmamma had shown him one Spring years ago. He smiled and the little Moomin in front of him turned pink. He ran to hide behind Snork Maiden’s leg. She laughed, patting the child’s head. 

“Ready to go?” Moomin asked. 

Snufkin nodded and ignored the quick kiss Moomin gave to Snork Maiden. 

Outside, Snufkin felt himself relax. Moomin Valley still looked the same even if Moomin House didn’t. 

“So, where to first?” 

Snufkin thought it over. “Maybe the others will recognize me?” Snufkin offered. 

“Others?” Moomin said. 

“Little My and Sniff.” Snufkin said. 

Moomin scratched his ear. “I don’t know about that. I don’t see those two often.” 

“You don’t?” Snufkin said slowly. He tried to think of a world without Little My’s antics and Sniff’s annoying comments. 

Moomin walked over the bridge. “We used to play with each other when we were kids but as the years passed, we grew apart. I haven’t spoken to Sniff in years. Little My in longer.” 

Snufkin tried to process the information. “Why?” was all he could say.

Moomin thought about it. “I used to love going on adventures as a child. But Sniff was always too afraid so he stopped coming along. Little My and I used to fight too often. We all just drifted apart.” Moomin stopped on the arch of the bridge. “Does your Moomintroll still play with them?” 

Snufkin nodded. “We always go on adventures with them.” He looked at his reflection in the river. Moomin leaned over as well. Snufkin stared at the two of them. “I couldn’t imagine a world where we weren’t together. Moomin Valley wouldn't be the same.” 

Moomin hummed a reply. “I can see why you want to go back to your world.” He looked around the forest. “Sniff, Little My, and I are strangers now. It’s a little sad now that I think about it. I-” 

“-Strangers?” Snufkin said. “The porcupine.” 

“Porcupine?” Moomin said. “I don’t know any porcupines.” 

Snufkin dashed over the bridge and Moomin chased after him. “He was here when I woke up. He said…” Snufkin stopped short. “You can’t be forgotten in a place where you’re a stranger.” A deep sadness washed over Snufkin as if he’d fallen into the river. The world was too different now. He’d complained about it being too much for him but he’d give anything to see the others again. 

Moomin set a hand on Snufkin’s shoulder. “Well, we’ll find him.” 

Snufkin felt himself leaning into the touch. He moved away before Moomin could ask any questions. “Of course. Maybe the forest creatures will know.” Snufkin took a deep breath and marched into the forest. 

Moomin looked at Snufkin’s back. He threw one last look at Moomin House before following after the strange man he’d met. 

The forest was the same as Snufkin remembered and it was nice to know as much. Moomin settled into stride next to him and Snufkin smiled at the familiar presence beside him. “We often took walks in the forest.” Snufkin said. 

“Did we?” Moomin said. He tried to picture himself exploring the forest like he did as a child. “What did we do together?” 

Snufkin shrugged. “Anything. Everything. We swung through the branches. We hunted for berries for Moominmamma. Hide and Seek was one of your favorite games. But some days, we’d just go for a walk together. You especially liked doing it right before Winter.” 

“Why?” 

“Because during the winter, you’d hibernate and I’d leave Moomin Valley.” 

A skitter came from the bushes before they could finish and Snufkin watched the creature pass. “Teety-Woo?” 

The creature stopped. It looked both ways. “Are you talking to me?” 

“Do you know him?” Moomin asked Snufkin. 

Snufkin nodded as Teety-Woo shook his head. Snufkin crouched down to his level. “Teety-Woo, have you seen a porcupine?” 

Teety-Woo looked behind himself. “You are talking to me.” He said. He scurried closer. “But Teety-Woo isn’t my name. I don’t have one. I’m too small.” 

Snufkin smiled. “A long time ago, I gave you that name.”   
“You did?” Teety-Woo said. “I don’t remember that.” 

“No one seems to remember anything.” Snufkin said. He swallowed the sadness building in his throat. “Can you help us? We’re looking for a porcupine.” 

“Oh! Yes! I can! I saw a porcupine traveling east a few moments ago. If you hurry, you might be able to catch him.” 

Snufkin stood up. “Thank you, Teety-Woo.” 

Teety-Woo nodded. “Teety-Woo…” He repeated. A smile spread over his face and he darted off into the bushes. 

Moomin watched Snufkin closely. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Snufkin said, still trying to get ahold of himself. Every reminder that he was far from home hurt in a new way. 

Moomin reached out and gently touched underneath Snufkin’s left eye. Snufkin hadn’t realized a small tear had broken free. 

Snufkin flinched away. “We need to find the porcupine.” He said and walked briskly away. 

Moomin stared down at his wet paw. He hadn’t meant to reach out and touch him. Some people were more tactile but Snufkin didn’t seem the type. He reminded Moomin of the cats that sometimes roamed in the forest. The kids likes to bother them but the cats didn’t like to be touched. He’d had to remind them many times to leave them alone. Moomin wondered what Snufkin was like with his own Moomintroll. He’d leaned into his touch before. Were they closer?

They had to be. Snufkin’s feelings shined through the more they explored. Tears spilled out of him like an overflowing sink. A wave of protectiveness washed over Moomin. 

He looked up ahead of him to find Snufkin trotting off. “Snufkin, wait for me!” He called. He followed after him, stumbled, but caught himself and continued running. If that was what Snufkin wanted, he’d help get him home.


	3. A Tree Without Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin finds the Porcupine and everything starts to get more complicated.

Snufkin traveled down the road staring at the trees around him. Nature always had a way of bringing a smile to his face but he didn’t feel like smiling right now. He reached into his pocket to feel around for his harmonica. “It’s gone.” He said, eyebrows furrowed. He looked into his pack. He frozen. “I don’t know where it is.” 

“What are you looking for?” 

Snufkin looked up at Moomin. He opened his mouth and closed it again. This Moomin woke every Spring without his tune. “Nothing,” He put his pack back on. His mouth was dry. “It’s just one more missing thing.” He swallowed hard and continued walking. 

Moomin let Snufkin have his space but stayed close enough for the silence to feel natural instead of awkward. “Snufkin? Would you tell me more about your Moomin?” 

“What do you want to know?” Snufkin asked looking through some bushes. 

“What was your favorite adventure with him?” 

Snufkin thought about it. A small smile passed over his face. “We went to the beach once to help Little My and Snork Maiden look for seashells. It was a nice day and Moomin wanted to go swimming. He asked me to come with him to the dock…” Snufkin paused. He didn’t know if he should tell the rest of the story. Moomin had told him how much he loved him that day. They’d kissed on the dock that day. He’d tasted like sea salt and sweets Moominmamma had packed for them. “Little My pushed us in the ocean.” He skipped ahead in the story. “Moomin found a pretty conch shell for me.” 

“That sounds like nice. I used to go looking for seashells with Snork Maiden. She gave me a beautiful heart shaped shell I still have in our room.” 

Snufkin nodded. He knew the shell Moomin was talking about. “My Moomin has one of those too.” 

They fell silent but Snufkin could feel Moomin’s eyes on him. “Yes?” He said when the looks became too much. 

“You miss your Moomintroll.” Moomin said. 

Snufkin didn’t know if you should answer him. He hadn’t said it as a question. It was a fact. The sky is blue. The birds sing. Snufkin misses his Moomintroll. He nodded. There weren’t really words to describe how much he missed Moomin. 

“What else is different in Moomin Valley?” Moomin asked. He’d been here all his life. He wondered what could change. 

“Sniff and Little My aren’t around. I’m used to let Little My sit under my hat while we walked. Sniff liked to complain during adventures and I miss his whining. Moominpappa told us stories during rainy days or played his record player for us to dance to. I’m not much of a dancer but Moomintroll always managed to get me to dance with him.”

“He’s a very persistent troll.” Moomin said. 

Snufkin smiled. “Moomin Valley is exactly how I left it but the people aren’t.” 

“Do you think it’s because you’re not here?” Moomin said. “We didn’t have you growing up to go on adventures with and we drifted apart.” 

Snufkin didn’t know about that. His presence in Moomin Valley was wanted, not needed. Moomin Valley had survived before him. He was in a world where it went on without him. But Moomin’s words still lingered in his mind. He’d never thought about just how important he was to the others. Moomin’s tears every winter had always seemed sweet but childish in his own endearing way. Maybe they were something more after all. Maybe Moomin Valley did need him. 

Moomin nodded looking out over the pass. “Wait, there!” he shouted and bolted off. 

Snufkin’s head snapped over. A porcupine was waddling down a path to the east. He sprinted after him. “Good eye, Moomin.” 

Moomin grinned at him and they called after the Porcupine.

Snufkin stepped in front of him. “Hello again.” 

The Porcupine stopped. “The stranger returns.” 

“I’m not a stranger.” Snufkin said, the word cutting deeper than he expected. 

“To the Valley you are.” The Porcupine said.

Moomin stepped beside Snufkin and crossed his arms. “Mr. Porcupine, please tell Snufkin how to get back home.” 

“Why?” The Porcupine said. “You’ve gotten your wish.” 

“My wish?” Snufkin said. He hadn’t made a wish before. 

The Porcupine’s black eyes stared intensely into Snufkin. “Moomin Valley was a blessing and a curse. You didn’t want to have roots here and now you don’t. You’re free to leave and no one will care that you’re gone because no one cares about you.” 

Moomin stepped between them. “Now wait a second, Snufkin cares about his friends. He wouldn’t choose to have them forget him.” 

“A tree without roots withers and dies.” The Porcupine said. “Moomins are trees. Snufkins are loose leaves. They belong to no one place or person. They’re boats adrift at sea without a map to guide them, forging ahead to new worlds alone. Isn’t that right, Stranger?” 

Snufkin stared at the ground in front of him. The phrase sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like looking into a foggy mirror. He could make out the shapes of things in his mind but he couldn’t see details. There was something he was missing. “What did I do?” he said. 

The Porcupine sighed. “Why does it matter to you? You have what you wanted. Your anchor is free. You may go anywhere you wish. You never have to feel like you’re forced to come to Moomin Valley ever again.”

“-I want to go home.” Snufkin cut in. He couldn't listen to another word the Porcupine said. His head hurt. It pounded and pounded until he thought it would break through his skull and ooze out of his ears. “How do I get home?” 

“I’m not strong enough to do anything for you.” The Porcupine said. “And I don’t know why you’d want me to. This is what you want.” 

Snufkin swallowed.

Moomin waited for the objection but it didn’t come. “Snufkin?” 

The silence was palpable. “How do I get home?” Snufkin repeated. The previous question went unanswered and it hung over their heads like a rain cloud. 

“Only the Hobgoblin can help you now. He’s the only one who can undo this. The last I heard he was in the Lonely Mountains searching for something.” The Porcupine waddled past them. “Goodbye Moomin, Goodbye Stranger. With luck, our paths will never cross again.” 

Snufkin watched the Porcupine leave. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin’s voice brought him back. “To the Lonely Mountains?” Moomin said. His eyes scanned his new friend. There was something fearful in Snufkin’s gaze but there was also something else too. He knew the look well enough from his own mischievous children to know when someone felt guilty about something. 

Snufkin nodded. His head pounded as he tried to remember what got him here. But he couldn’t remember anything before waking up. The Porcupine’s words stuck with him as he walked. He didn’t have roots. He was as free as a bird. The idea left a myriad of feelings: Happiness, guilt, freedom, and sadness. Snufkin didn’t know which one to focus on in the moment so he swallowed them all down. 

He needed to find the Hobgoblin first. Then he could get home and fix whatever he’d done. His Moomin would forgive him. He always did. But a little voice in the back of his mind still whispered to him. It wondered if home was still as welcoming as he remembered. 

“You don’t have to stay, Moomin.” Snufkin said, staring at the ground. 

Moomin paused. “What do you mean, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin looked back at him. “I’m not your Snufkin. I don’t even know if this world has a Snufkin. You were living a perfectly respectable life without me. You should go home instead of wandering around the Lonely Mountains with me.” 

Moomin crossed his arms. “Well that’s entirely selfish of you.” 

Snufkin blinked. “Selfish?” 

Moomin nodded. He wagged his finger in a very Moominmamma way. “I said I would help you. A moomin doesn’t go back on their word. Besides, if I went home, I’d spend the rest of the day wondering if you were okay.” He crossed his arms. “So, I’m coming along on this adventure.” 

Neither of them said another for a long second. 

Moomin eventually turned on his heels. He looked back at Snufkin. “I’ll race you.” He said before he darted off. 

Something inside of Snufkin felt the call of Moomin’s voice. It wasn’t his Moomintroll but it was close enough to be familiar. His feet were moving before he realized he’d started running. Moomin’s laughter bounced around the forest trees as they ran. Snufkin knew what he was doing. Their fun didn’t take his mind off of his circumstances but for just one moment he could pretend that this was just another Spring day. 

He and Moomin ran through the trees, older men with creaky knees but still child like at heart. They didn’t stop until the Lonely Mountain was in view and Moomin declared himself the winner of their race. Snufkin leaned over painting with a smile. This was normal. This was the life he’d find his way back. He looked up at the Lonely Mountain, his only obstacle between himself and The Hobgoblin. 

“Ready to go?” Snufkin asked. 

Moomin nodded and they started to climb. 


	4. Moomin and Moomintroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin search for The Hobgoblin. Snufkin realizes something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. I forgot to update this story but now I'm back. Enjoy this chapter!!

Large storm clouds gathered over the Lonely Mountains but they didn’t deter Snufkin. He’d been caught in the rain on the Lonely Mountains before. More than once, he and his Moomintroll had found shether in one of the mountain’s many caves. Those nights curled up together by a soft crackling fire were some of Snufkin’s favorite memories. 

A rock came loose under Snufkin’s foot. He stumbled. He teetered forward. Rocks clipped over the side and tumbled down the long jagged cliffside. He gasped. 

Moomin caught the back of his coat and pulled him away from the edge. “Thank you, Moomin.” Snufkin said, shaking his head. 

Moomin smiled at him. “What were you thinking about?” 

Snufkin’s face brightened. “Moomin Valley in the Spring.” He lied. 

Moomin looked out over the green trees. They branched further and further dotting the horizon from so high up. “Is it any different than it is now?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “It’s warm in the summer and cool in the spring. The wind never blows too hard most seasons so it’s always perfect kite flying weather.” 

“You don’t stay during autumn?” Moomin asked. He climbed up to the next ridge. His legs kicked in a very Moomin way. 

Snufkin smiled. He gave him a push. “I usually leave mid autumn. It snows so much in Moomin Valley that if I don’t leave sooner or later I’d never be able to get past all the snow.” 

“You said before that you leave during the winter. Why do you leave?” Moomin held down a hand for Snufkin. 

Snufkin sighed, grabbing it. 

Moomin was stronger now with age and he pulled him up with ease. He dusted himself off. “Because I have to go Moomin.” He sid in a soft soothing voice. “Besides, you’re asleep through the winter. When you wake up I’m already there again. It’s like I never left.” 

Moomin laughed. “I get the feeling that you’ve told him that a thousand times.” 

Snufkin smiled. “Yes, he’s a stubborn one, my Moomintroll.” 

Moomin hummed a reply. A large cave loomed over them like an open maw. “Think he’s in there?” 

Snufkin shrugged. “One way to find out.” 

They searched deep into the cave but all they found was the occasional bat and the constant dripping sound of the stalactites. A soft drumming filled the cave and Moomin and Snufkin looked around.

“I think it’s raining.” Moomin said. They wandered back to the front of the cave and found rain coming down in buckets. 

Snufkin stared out at the rain. It was bone chilling just how familiar this was to the adventures he’d been on with his Moomintroll. “We should wait here. The rocks will be slippery and we don’t want to fall.” He settled down against the side of the cave and pulled out his pipe. The smoke of the pipe floated around them as Moomin sat on the other side of the cave. 

Snufkin stared at the space between them. His Moomintroll wouldn’t have hesitated to sit beside him. If he was feeling bold, he would have laid his head on Snufkin’s shoulder. But this Moomin had Snork Maiden. Snufkin’s teeth bit into his pipe. He unclenched his jaw. The world outside the cave was unfamiliar but the smell of petrichor wasn’t. It settled into Snufkin’s bones and he relaxed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace.

“Snufkin?” 

“Yes, Moomin?” Snufkin said with a smile. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you promise not to get angry with me.” 

“I can’t promise that but I’ll try not to.” 

“Do you actually like your Moomin?” 

Snufkin’s eyes snapped open. He forced down the offense he felt. “I love Moomintroll.” 

Moomin could feel Snufkin’s heckles raising. They hadn’t known each other long but there were certain tells that Snufkin gave off. Even if he often tried to cover his expression with his hat. 

Snufkin’s anger didn’t deter Moomin. He needed to know that Snufkin was doing this for the right reasons. “The Porcupine said you’re here because you didn’t want to be in Moomin Valley anymore. You’re a stranger like you wanted. Do you resent Moomin Valley for expecting you to come back every Spring?”

Snufkin looked up. This Moomin’s eyes were older and wiser than his own Moomintroll’s. Snufkin felt uncomfortable under Moomin’s discerning gaze. “You’re very insightful, Moomin.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

Snufkin didn’t know what to say. “I love to travel. I used to do it year round. Seeing new places. Meeting new people. But then I found Moomin Valley. Moomin...he expected me to come back the next year, so I did. And then I did it the next year and the next.” He looks out into the rain. “I love Moomin, I do...but sometimes I need my space.”

They were quiet for a moment. Moomin played with his paws. “I understand. We Moomins are tactile creatures. You don’t seem to be.” 

Snufkin thought of all the hugs and nuzzling he’s given his Moomintroll. “I prefer to initiate touch. My Moomin understands that.” He smiled. “But there are moments when we seem to flock to each other despite my aversions.” He’d endured more than one cuddling session with Moomin because he knew his Moomintroll needed it.

“So, you actually want to go back to your version of Moomin Valley?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Snufkin asked. 

Moomin looked out of the cave. “This is what the porcupine said you wanted. There’s a whole new world out there and there’s nothing to tie you down here. I just can’t help but wonder if you’re doing what you want or what you think is expected of you?” 

Snufkin clenched his jaw. There was a world out there to be explored. He hadn’t exactly mapped out his version of the world either. There was always more to see. “Are you trying to talk me out of leaving?” 

“No,” Moomin shook his head. “I just want to know if you’re doing it for the right reasons. I want to make sure that when you leave, you’re happy. If you were to stay here, you’d finally have that independence you wanted.” 

“My Moomintroll would be afraid that I would get lonely.” 

“I’m not your Moomintroll.” 

The silence was cut through by the rain. 

“No, I suppose you’re not.” Snufkin finished smoking his pipe and turned on his side. “We should rest. It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop raining anytime soon.” 

Moomin nods and laid down. “Just think about it, Snufkin. You’re here for a reason.” 

Snufkin pulls his hat around his ears and closes his eyes. He dreams of Moominmamma’s warm smile, My’s high pitched laugh, Sniff’s gluttony, The smell of Moominpappa’s pipe, and Moomintroll’s smile.

When he opened his eyes again, the rain had stopped. The rest of the hike around the mountain was just as fruitless and Snufkin found himself feeling frustrated and sticky in the humidity after the rain. 

“What should we do now?” Moomin asked when they’d climbed down. 

Snufkin didn’t know. He didn’t have a plan. The Porcupine had said he needed to find the Hobgoblin but he could be anywhere.

His lost look didn’t escape Moomin. “You can come back to Moomin Valley.” He said. He held out a hand and Snufkin took it without thinking. He didn’t say anything when Snufkin forgot to let it go on the way back to the valley. 

He did let go when Moomin House came into view. The trees parted and Moomin could feel his own home calling for him. His heart felt full again seeing the door open and his children come running out to greet him. 

Snork Maiden appeared at the door. “How was your adventure?” Her eyes fell on Snufkin’s face and she paused. “I’ll make some sweets.” She disappeared back into the house. 

Snufkin found himself once again sitting in front of a familiar table but without a single person he knew around him. The Moomin babies grabbed Moomin’s hand and led him down the hallway. Snufkin heard something about a new discovery but he wasn’t listening. 

Snork Maiden set a piece of cake in front of him. “It’s going to be okay.” She said. 

Snufkin looked up at her. For a brief second, he saw Moominmamma in her gaze and he believed her. “How did you and Moomin get together?” 

Snork Maiden perked up. “I gave him a sea shell and asked him to kiss it every night. He kept his promise. I’ve always known he was the one for me.” She sighed, dreamily. “What about the Moomin in your world. Does he like me?” 

The tea burned the tip of Snufkin’s tongue as he tried to drink. “He talks about you often when you’re not there.” Snufkin stared at his older hands and looked away. “You’re very important to him.” 

Snork Maiden smiled. Snufkin found himself smiling back. She was still so beautiful as she got older. If he ever got back home, he’d tell her as much. She’d be thrilled to know how gracefully she aged. 

“Does he like you instead?” 

Snufkin’s head snapped over to her. Snork Maiden smiled. “I’ve seen the way you look at Moomin. It’s the same way I do. I can only guess.” She laughed. “Though you did just give yourself away.” 

Snufin’s face brightened. “My Moomintroll is very special to me.” He said. He sipped his tea while she giggled. 

“Do you think that that might have something to do with this?” Snork Maiden said. “Moomin once told me a story about a girl he met who turned invisible because of the way her aunt treated her.” 

Snufkin had heard of Ninny but he’d never met her. Snork Maiden had a good point though. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the table and thought about it hard. 

Snork Maiden rubbed her face, a look of concentration clouding her features. “Feelings come out in different ways. Maybe this has something to do with that.” 

Snufkin shook his head. “I don’t think this has to do with my relationship to Moomintroll.” He felt his face brighten. “I’ve already told him how I feel.” 

Snork Maiden settled down in the chair across from him. “Then we’ll think of something else. Our worlds are different but we’ll find where they overlap and get you back home.” 

There was a sure look in Snork Maiden’s eyes. Snufkin believed her and that determined look helped him relax. “Our only connection seems to be the Hobgoblin. Do you know when he was last in Moomin Valley?” 

A deep furrow came between Snork Maiden’s brows before she caught herself and smoothed out the wrinkles. “I’ve never met anyone named Hobgoblin. I’ve heard of him before.” 

“Never?” Snufkin said. That didn’t seem right. Snork Maiden had met the Hobgoblin in his world. He’d granted a wish for her. The Hobgoblin had come for the orb Thinggumpy and Bob owned. Had they never come either? He thought back as fair as he could. 

“I’ve got it!” Snufkin shot out of his chair. “Moomin?” he called. 

Moomin poked his head into the kitchen. 

“You said you’ve never been close to Little My, right?” 

He nodded. “She spends most of her time with her sister. Why?”

“She never came over to your house when you were kids?” 

“No. Not really. Why?” 

“I think I know how to get the Hobgoblin to come to us.”


	5. A Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin babies come to the rescue. A twister appears. Snufkin discovers a way to be himself.

Snufkin stumbled down the staircase to the basement. The two very curious Moomin babies hung from his legs like fluffy leg warmers. He let them do as they pleased as he looked around. 

Moomin and Snork Maiden came down after him. Moomin opened one of the boxes. “What are you looking for?” 

“A hat. We found it in the river years ago. You weren’t friends with Little My so she didn’t do anything with it to cause any issues. The Hobgoblin should still be looking for it. I’m hoping it’s here.” 

Moomin searched through the boxes in the other corner of the room. 

One of the Moomin Babies let go of Snufkin’s legs and ran to the boxes. He fell inside and pulling out old costumes and giggling as he played. The other ran after him. The box tipped over as he jumped inside and they laughed again. 

The adults looked for what felt like hours. Snufkin had found plenty of knick knacks that he’d seen around Moomin House over the years. Some of them had directly resulted in wonderful adventures. He wondered what their place in Moomin Valley was now, in a world where Moomin had never gone on adventures with any of the friends Snufkin knew. 

He set back down a very large conch shell and sighed. “I can’t find it.” He said more to himself than anyone else. “I can’t find it at all.” 

Moomin and Snork Maiden were still looking. He watched them for a long second. There was a large furrow in Moomin’s brow that Snufkin recognized. His Moomintroll always looked like that when he concentrated. 

Moomin looked up to find him staring. “We’ll never find it if we give up. You climbed a mountain to try to get back to your Moomintroll. Are you going to let a pile of boxes stop you now?” 

Snufkin blinked. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He’d never give up on his Moomintroll. Clenching his jaw, he went back to searching. 

Time passed and box after box was rifled through once, twice, and then a third time. 

Snufkin paused long enough to wonder what they were doing wrong. It had to be here. He heard a little bout of giggles and looked over to the kids playing in the room. “Moomin babies.” He mumbled to himself. 

He caught their attention and crouched down in front of them. “I need your help for a scavenger hunt.” 

He smiled fondly as the children’s ears perked in a very Moomin way. 

“I’m looking for a black hat. It’s very tall. Tall enough for one of you to fit into. Can you help me find it?” 

The babies nodded and sprinted off.

“Do you think they’ll find it?” Moomin asked. 

Snufkin smiled. “They’re smaller and faster. They think it’s a game. If they can’t find it, no one will.” He’d seen his own Moomintroll fit into small places to find lost things. He was confident in two rambunctious fluff balls finding the hat. 

He looked into the next few boxes. There were old books that all had Moominpappa’s name on them. Snufkin pulled one out and flipped through the pages. Moominpappa had finished his memoirs. Snufkin smiled. He wanted to read it but he didn’t have the time. When he finally got home, he’d be sure to find read Moominpappa’s own version of the books when he was done. 

A sharp squeak came from the other side of the room and he looked up. A Moomin baby was tugging at his coat. “Did you find it?” 

The baby smiled eagerly and pointed. The other baby had it and was about to put the hat on. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” He said, stopping them. The hat was so big it would have fallen directly over them. He remembered what Moomin had looked like after he’d jumped into the hat. “That’s very dangerous, little one.” He said. He held out one of the feathered scarves from the boxes inside and tickled their nose. “Good work.” They giggled and took it instead. 

Snufkin, Snork Maiden, and Moomin all looked at the hat. “What do we do now?” 

Snufkin sighed. “I don’t know. My Little My would know what she did. When you toss something into the hat, something new happens.” 

They brought the hat upstairs and outside. Snork Maiden hummed, thinking. She ran back into the house. She came back out. “We don’t have to get it perfect, we just have to get his attention.” She threw a pepper shaker into the hat. 

Snufkin set the hat on the ground and they waited. A sharp wind began to pick up and a small twister funneled out of the hat. Snufkin gripped his hat hard as his feet slid across the ground. 

The trees shivered in the wind and leaves flew into the strong wind. 

“It’s getting stronger.” Moomin said. 

Snufkin looked back at Moomin House. It was shaking as the wind pulled it towards the twister. He pursed his lips. He wouldn’t let anything happen to any version of Moomin House. 

He ran toward the hat, feeling the wind try to take him off his feet. Grabbing it, he held it high overhead. “To the beach.” He shouted over the wind and sprinted off. 

The sand felt awful as it whipped at his skin. Snufkin set the hat down and moved away. The wind pulled him closer but he wouldn’t give in so easily. Moomin and Snorkmaiden stood a few feet away looking into the sky. 

Snufkin’s muscles started to feel like rubber the longer he fought against the suction of the wind. He pushed further back trying to get away. A strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Moomin yanked him back and to the treeline. 

“Will this work?” Snork Maiden asked. 

Snufkin dug his fingers into the tree beside him. “He has to be nearby. He’s been looking for his hat for years now.” 

A loud yowl caught their ears. 

“Was that a lion?” Moomin said. 

“It’s him.” Snufkin shot up. He could see the lion on the horizon. “He’s here. We did it.” 

Moomin and Snork Maiden jumped up and they all waited as the Hobgoblin landed. 

“I believe you found my hat.” The Hobgoblin said. The wind didn’t seem to bother him as he moved to the hat and picked it up. He turned the hat over in his hands and tapped it once. The pepper shaker fell out and into the sand. 

“Thank you.” Snork Maiden said when he handed it to her. 

The Hobgoblin smiled at her. “You’re very welcome.” He eyed the three of them. His gaze settled on Snufkin. “Something is different about you.”

Moomin nodded. “He’s from a different world. We’ve been looking for you so you could help him. He wants to go back home.” 

The Hobgoblin placed his hat on his head. He stepped around Snufkin, eyeing him from all angles. “I can sense magic on you but I can’t see what’s keeping you here. I don’t know if I can send you back.”

Snufkin’s stomach dropped. “You have to send me back.” He’d been dreading hearing those words. “You have to.” 

The Hobgoblin stroked his chin. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t. I said I can’t. It’s not up to me if you go home.” 

Snufkin didn’t understand. 

The Hobgoblin hummed. “It’s like a boat lost at sea. It’s not up to the boat whether it gets to land. It’s up to the winds and the tide. But your predicament is that you are both the winds and the boat at once.” 

Snufkin stared at him. “What?” 

“You’re the one stopping you from reaching land.” Moomin said. “Remember, you told me you didn’t know if Moomin Valley was where you wanted to be. The porcupine said so too.” 

“I want to go home.” Snufkin said. 

“Do you?” The Hobgoblin asked. “Or are you saying that because you think it’s the right thing to say.” 

Snufkin opened his mouth to argue. Of course he wanted to go home. 

“You leave every year.” Moomin said suddenly. 

“I have to, Moomin.” Snufkin said

“Why?” 

Snufkin felt all eyes on him. “Because Moomin Valley can’t be my only home.” He stared at his shoes. “As much as I love my Moomintroll, there’s a whole world out there that I want to discover. I can’t do that if I stay in one place.” 

The Hobgoblin nodded. “I think I understand what’s happening here. Your heart is sick.” 

“My heart?” Snufkin touched his chest.

“When a person feels too strongly, sometimes it comes out in other ways. Some people turn invisible. Some people turn cruel. What have you turned into?” The Hobgoblin’s eyes stared intensely into Snufkin’s own. 

Snufkin thought about it for a long second. “I don’t know. When I didn’t know Moomin Valley existed, I was happy. I had entire seasons to see everything that the world had to offer. But then I met Moomintroll and everything changed. He expected me to come back the next Spring and I did. And then I did it again, and again, and again. He waits for me on the bridge every Spring. The idea of leaving him there makes me…” He didn’t know how to explain it. 

But luckily some things don’t need words. They all nodded. 

“So,” The Hobgoblin said. “You have a choice. You can stay here and continue to explore or you can go back and be with your Moomintroll.” 

Snufkin thought about it. “I want to be free. I want to be able to explore the world. I want to see things I’ve never seen before.” He tried to picture never seeing his Moomintroll’s smile again. “But I don’t think I’d ever be able to enjoy any of that if I couldn’t tell Moomin my stories or hide Little My in my pocket. Even Sniff has his moments that I wouldn’t trade for the world.” 

“You wouldn’t trade them for the world?” The Hobgoblin said. 

Snufkin realized what he said. The world meant nothing if he didn’t have anyone to share it with. “Yes. But I won’t trade my adventures either. I don’t have to concede who I am to make room in my life for someone else.” He smiled to himself, feeling a little more at peace. “That’s what this was about, right?” He’d needed to realize that he could have both and not feel guilty for leaving every Winter. 

Moomin Valley could be his home and a destination to return to. He didn’t need to feel bad for being his own person outside of it. 

The Hobgoblin shrugged. “I suppose that’s for you to decide.” 

Moomin smiled. “Can you send him home now?” He asked the Hobgoblin.

The Hobgoblin nodded. “Take me to the place you woke up in and I can do the rest.” 

Snufkin nodded and started walking. He watched as Moomin and Snork Maiden flanked his sides. “I will miss you both.” 

“We’ll be right there with you, Snufkin.” Snork Maiden said. “I’m sure there isn’t a version of us in any world that doesn’t think you’re charming.” 

Snufkin smiled as they moved between the trees. “You two should get back into contact with Sniff and Little My.” 

Moomin smiled. He bumped his shoulder against Snufkin’s. “I already thought of that. We’ll be inviting them over for tea this week.” He looked over to Snork Maiden and she nodded. 

Finding the tree wasn’t hard. Snufkin looked up at the high branches. 

The Hobgoblin stared at the tree. “You woke up here?” 

Snufkin nodded. 

Moomin caught Snufkin’s arm. “I just wanted you to know. Moomin Valley doesn’t have to be your anchor. It can be your sail.” 

The words clung to the corners of Snufkin’s mind. “A perfect analogy.” He said more to himself than to Moomin. Moomin nodded. They smiled at each other. 

The Hobgoblin turned again. “You’ll need to lay down and close your eyes.” 

“Will you all continue to exist when I stop being here?” Snufkin couldn’t help but ask. He needed to know they’d be alright without him.

Moomin’s smile turned sweet. “We’ll be fine, Snufkin. It was nice to get to know you.” Moomin said, holding out his hand. 

Snufkin took the hand and smiled. He hugged Snork Maiden when she opened her arms. “Thank you Moomin, Snork Maiden. No matter the world, you’re still kind.” 

They smiled, their faces brightened. “Give our best to your Moomintroll.” Moomin said. 

Snork Maiden’s smile softened. “Love each other.” 

Snufkin smiled. He turned to the Hobgoblin. “I’m ready.” Snufkin settled down below the tree. He looked up at the two of them one last time before closing his eyes. He felt two long fingers press into his forehead and his body began to relax. The last thing he heard was “Goodbye, Snufkin.” in Moomin’s soft voice. 


	6. The First Tune of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Snufkin returns home.

When Snufkin woke up, he woke up thrashing. He shot up out of his bed roll and looked around. The others were gone. The tree loomed overhead. The sun warmed his clothes. It looked like his world but he couldn’t be sure. 

His eyes darted to a small puddle a few feet away and he ran to it. He looked at his reflection. His face was still round and soft. There were no wrinkles on his face or grey strands in his hair. Snufkin hopped up and down. “Yes, Yes, Yes,” 

He grabbed his things as quickly as he could and shot down the path like a runaway carriage. 

This Spring was the most beautiful one he’d ever seen. The flowers perfumed the sides of the path and the trees let in speckles of sunshine. Snufkin barely registered any of this. His mind was only on his destination. Moomin Valley pulled him forward and he let himself be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

The moment he reached the hillside, his breath caught in his throat. Moomin House looked exactly the same. He stumbled on the way down the hill toward it. This must be what Moomintroll felt every Spring. The rush of excitement at seeing something, or someone, you love. The bridge was empty. Snufkin didn’t miss the Porcupine one bit. He got halfway over the bridge before he hesitated. 

What if Moomintroll was upset with him? It wasn’t the first day of Spring. He couldn’t get himself to move forward. The fear of rejection laid in his bones all over again. 

Snufkin reached into his pocket. His harmonica had returned. It sat at the bottom of his coat pocket where he always left it. He pulled it out, feeling over the grooves. In the other world, there had been no use for it. That Moomin knew nothing of his tune. He could play for himself but the sound of the harmonica had always been what kept him close to Moomin Valley. 

This year’s tune felt important. The most important tune yet. He raised the harmonica to his mouth. The birds around him grew quiet. The chattering world seemed to stop, eager to hear what came next. 

One part excitement, two parts joy, and for the rest, the great delight in being home and having a home to return to. 

He played the tune that came from his heart and he tried not to shake as he waited for his answer. 

The door to Moomin House opened. Moomintroll stood on the porch. Snufkin forced himself to keep playing. It was his Moomintroll. He knew it. His lovely Moomintroll with soft features and a look of excitement. Moomintroll bolted down the hill calling for him. 

Snufkin tossed his bag aside and ran to meet him. The sound of Moomintroll’s voice pulled him forward. 

They collided together and landed in the wild flowers. Snufkin buried his face into Moomintrolll’s neck. “Moomintroll. My Moomintroll. I’ve missed you so much.” He breathed him in. He could smell Moominmamma’s teas, wildflowers, and just a faint hint of sleep still clinging. Snufkin buried his face in as far as he could. His hat tumbled off his head. 

Moomin held him close. He nuzzled into Snufkin’s hair. “I missed you too, Snufkin. I’m so glad it’s Spring.” 

Snufkin’s tears collected in Moomin’s fur coat. He was glad for many reasons. He was glad to be home. He was glad to have Moomin in his arms. He was glad that he could go find Sniff and Little My right now and they’d welcome him home as if he’d never left. 

In the winter, he would leave again. He would leave because it was his choice. He would kiss Moomintroll goodbye and tell him he loved him but he wouldn’t feel guilty for going just as Moomintroll wouldn’t feel guilty for sleeping during their time apart. Hibernation for Moomintroll was his nature. Wandering was Snufkin’s nature. Neither had to apologize for being the way they were. Moomin Valley would still be here when he returned. He would see the world and it would eventually lead him back to his Moomintroll. 

“I missed you more, Moomintroll. So much more.” He had so much to tell Moomintroll. He had so much to explain about his new realizations about his place in the world. But that could all wait. The only thing keeping him grounded was Moomintroll’s arms and he’d stay in them for as long as Moomintroll allowed. He held on for dear life and let this feeling carry him like a new breeze carries through a ship’s sails to its next destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! The story is finally done! I can't thank you all enough for reading and coming along on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments. Hopefully, I'll see you in whatever other Moomin story I write in the future. Until then, have a good day!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment. I live off of them. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
